


Skammen Efter Festen

by planetundersiege



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, For Class, Gen, Made this for class, Oneshot, Rape, Suicide, Swedish, svenska
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kvävda skrik på hjälp, salta tårar som rann nerför hennes röda kinder, och alla tunga händer som djävulskt smekte över hennes kropp, och struntat i de tysta bönerna om att de skulle sluta, hon hade inte varit en individ, utan ett objekt.





	Skammen Efter Festen

Den stora klumpen i magen växte, smärtan växte långsamt över Noras kropp samtidigt som hela hennes kropp skakade, mindes det förfärliga från den natten.

Kvävda skrik på hjälp, salta tårar som rann nerför hennes röda kinder, och alla tunga händer som djävulskt smekte över hennes kropp, och struntat i de tysta bönerna om att de skulle sluta, hon hade inte varit en individ, utan ett objekt.

Ett objekt som inte hade en egen fri vilja, och bara fick ligga där och stå ut med de smutsiga händerna på hennes, och läppar pressade mot hennes mun, en svag eftersmak av snus och svett som fick henne att kväljas.

Det värsta var, hon såg gärningsmännen varje dag. De var överallt, bakom henne, bredvid henne, knuffade in henne mot väggen dagligen och skrattade, hon var ju en sån lätt slampa, alla visste det. Hon fick skylla sig själv för att hon drack för mycket, hon var full, och hon hade sagt nej, men de fattade att hon egentligen menade jag, alla tjejer gjorde ju det, men var för blyga för att erkänna det.

Hon skulle tagit det som en komplimang, över att alla killar i klassen varit över henne den där lördagskvällen, och inte gråtit och ”spelat” rädd.

Måndagen efter var gjordes hon till åtlöje av hela skolan, filmen hade spridit sig över hela skolan.

Hon var en stor jävla hora, bitch, slampa.

Folk som hon aldrig pratat med förut kom upp till henne, och visade filmen från festen, den dunkande musiken i bakgrunden och hennes gråt och rop på hjälp i bakgrunden.

Det skrattade åt henne, och det förtjänade hon.

Vart hon än gick, med ögonen fäst på det vita marmorgolvet så hördes de lite för höga viskningarna i de långa korridorerna, följt av ett och annat högt rop på att hon inte var värd något, att hon hade stora bröst och en sexig kropp, och att hon hade varit en underbar liten sexdocka den kvällen.

Skolan stoppade inget heller.

”Hon får väll skylla sig själv”, hade rektorn sagt när han träffat hennes föräldrar. ”Hon skulle ju aldrig druckit eller gått på festen, eller vart lite tydligare med att säga nej. Försökte hon ens stänga benen?”.

Åtlöje, allt hon dög till var att göra till åtlöjes.

Hela hennes kropp var full av en tom smärta, en blandning av tomhet och ingenting, och en smärta av att behöva andas.

Hon var inte värd någonting, hon ville bara få det att sluta, få ett stopp på smärtan som långsamt drog ner henne i djupet.

Sista lektionen var nästan slut, och Nora packade undan sin mattebok och la häftet i sin pärm. Hon kände att alla blickar fortfarande var på henne, och hon visste att hon skulle bli tagen på åtminstone tre gånger innan hon lämnade byggnaden, men nu gjorde det inget.

Tomheten hade vunnit, och hon hade en femhundring i sin jeansficka.

Clas Ohlson sålde väldigt bra rep, och vinden hade en jättebra stomme för att göra jobbet.

Dörren till klassrummet öppnades och den stora skaran av tonåringar svärmade ut, och det gjorde Nora också.

Det var sista gången hon någonsin skulle behöva gå ut ur klassrummets dörrar.


End file.
